Something I Can Prove
by CentonVibes
Summary: After a traumatic breakup with her betraying boyfriend, Sasha Banks needed an escape. It started with a "hangout" with Jey Uso, but when Jey's brother, Jimmy does something to Sasha that shakes everyone to the core, what is Jey willing to do to keep his one and only safe? Then, someone from Sasha's past comes back to haunt her. (Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch are mainstays.)
1. The Night I'll Never Regret

_**HEY! I'm back with a new WWE Story! I**_ **don't** _ **own WWE at all. So, enjoy!**_

CH. 1: The Night I'll Never Regret

Miami, FL: 7:45

August 27, 2017

Fairmont Isle Resort & Spa

"OK. Breathe. This is the one time you get to try something like this. Don't screw it up." Sasha Banks held her phone tightly in her hand. She was about to call Jey Uso. She dialed his number and hoped and prayed he would pick up. "Damnit Jey, pick up." She said to herself. Jey picked up his phone and saw that Sasha was calling him. He picked up and she was relieved. "Hello. This is Mike Tyson. Jey said, laughing. "Haha, very funny." Sasha said sarcastically. "OK. Hey Sash! Damn, it's been a while." Jey said. "I know, right? Anyway, the reason I called you is because I want to hang out with you." Sasha sighed, although she knew she had a chance. "Really? Yeah, we can hang out, but as long as my brother doesn't come." He responded. "I won't and I only want you." Sasha said with a smile on her face. "OK. Where are we going to meet, Sash?" Jey asked her. "Hmmm... meet me at the pool. We can go from there, OK?" She told him. "A'ight Sasha. See you later." Jey said as he hung up. "Oh man." Sasha sighed to herself.

Sasha panicked. Jey Uso, the hottest and sexiest Uso twin of the two, was hanging with the sexy Legit Boss. When she sat on the chair by the pool, slowly kicking herfeet in the water, Jey came up behind her, attacked her neck with a kiss, and smiled. "Heyyy." He smiled. "Oh my gosh. Don't scare me like that. I almost flipped you in the water!" She exclaimed. "Sorry Sash." The Samoan responded with his signature smile. All she could do is turn around and kiss him. "You know, I'm waiting on you to respond to my proposal. This took Sasha back 2 months ago.

 _2 Months Ago_

 _"Sasha, will you be my girlfriend?" Jey Uso asked the 25 year old woman. "IDK, but listen to me..." Sasha smirked and kissed Jey on his lips, but before she moved, he pulled her down to him. "...I will say yes." She smiled._

 _Last Month_

 _"Why don't you TRUST me!?" Sasha's boyfriend, Keith, screamed. "You're the one who was screwing another BITCH when I'm not here!" Sasha screamed, trying to desperately fight back her tears. "Know what?" He sighed. "FUCK YOU!" Sasha screamed, punching and kicking her now ex boyfriend. "KNOCK! KNOCK!" " WHAT!?" She shouted at the door. "It's your best friend." The voice said. The last person Sasha wanted to see was her best friends. ANY of them. "Come in..." She whispered, but she was still in tears. The door opened and standing there was the closest person to Sasha: Jey Uso. Sasha ran and hugged him, crying with no control. "Let it out, baby girl, let it out..." He said in a whisper. She didn't care what he said, she was just glad that he was there. "He broke my heart, Jey… He destroyed my trust... I feel so alone and without a person in my life..." She said, trying to silence her emotions. "It's all over, Sash... It's all over." Jey said, picking up an emotionally distressed Sasha and carrying her to his SUV. After packing her stuff and loading it into the U-Haul that he bought for Sasha's stuff to be moved back to Boston, he opened the door for Sasha. He noticed that when he stopped to lay Sasha down so she could sleep, but she wouldn't let go. "C'mon Sash. Wait until we get to my house. I'll treat you real good."_

* * *

"Well, Jey, I..." Sasha started, but was quickly cut off by Jey. "I love you, Sash. Don't forget it." He smiled. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend, Jey. Come and get me." She smiled and ran around the pool. Soon enough, he caught up to her, but it was at the wrong time. When he stopped behind her, he ran into her. What made it worse is that earlier the way Sasha was sitting on his lap made his dick get hard. Sasha didn't notice, but when she moved back, she ran into a cemented-in-place Jey Uso. "Jey! SERIOUSLY?!"


	2. The Next Time

_**HEY! I'm back with a new WWE Story! I**_ **don't** _ **own WWE at all. So, enjoy!**_

CH. 2: The Next Time...

Miami, FL: 6:45am

August 28, 2017

Fairmont Isle Resort & Spa Fl. 1: Rm 101

* * *

Sun shining. 85 degree weather. It was another day in Miami before they had to go to Cincinnati, OH. Waking up, Jey Uso smiled, but the smile turned into a smirk as he looked at Sasha. She was still sleep, but in her sleep, she was singing. "When life deals us cards, make everything taste like it is salt, then..." he opened her brown eyes and noticed that Jey was smiling at her. "...you come through like the sweetener you are to bring the bitter taste to a halt..." Sasha finished. "Singing "Sweetener" by Ariana Grande? I like your singing, baby." He complimented her. "Heh, thanks. You know what I like about you?" She smiled, lying down. "Oh yeah, I'm ready." He said as the two laughed quietly to each other and the sexual moment happened. All that could be heard was her voice, asking him for more. They didn't know that Jimmy Uso was at the door, listening. "The next time... I want you to be rough with me... I want you to be tough with me... I want you... to... tie me down... blindfold me... tape my mouth..." She moaned to Jey. "You want me to do that to you the next time, baby? I will." He replied, but his brother Jimmy was slowly stroking himself. Thinking of how he could do what he heard to Sasha. But mainly, he was thinking how he could do what he wanted to his innocent, little, baby brother Jey.

* * *

Late that night, Jey and his brother Jimmy were relaxing in their hotel room. As the younger brother started to go to sleep, Jimmy asked him a question. "Hey, would  
you be... upset if I kissed you?" He asked. "No... Would you be if I did?" The younger asked. "No." Jimmy smiled to his brother. They were both only wearing their  
t-shirts, and underwear. Jey leaned in close to his brother and kissed him. Jimmy responded and deepened the kiss. Jey moved one of his legs onto the other side of his brother, and without leaving his brother's lips, he moved onto his brother's lap, grinding slowly on him, causing Jey to sigh in pleasure. Little did he know, Jimmy had a rope in his hands. "Give me your hands, baby bro." Jimmy smirked. Not caring what was being said to him, Jey gave his wrists to his brother, who tied his brother's wrists together. He put a blindfold on Jey and told him to stay relaxed. He could feel his brother Jimmy lift his shirt off and take his underwear off, leaving Jey all the way naked, like COMPLETELY naked. Finally, Jimmy put tape on his brother's mouth. "Jimmy, I need you now. Please...I want you..." Not wanting to leave  
his brother waiting, Jimmy flipped Jey on his back, smirked at him, and licked his fingers. Luckily, Jey was already 9 inches so he didn't need Jimmy turning him on any  
more than Sasha did and how Jimmy did earlier. He wish he could kiss his brother, but he couldn't. His brother was staring at him. He had the most intense, sexual, &  
gazing glare. It scared Jey and when Jimmy changed his smirk to a stray face like he was pissed off, Jey closed his eyes and even though he was tough, he started to  
get tears in his eyes. Jey opened his tear stricken eyes and saw Jimmy removing the tape off his mouth. "You OK?" He asked. "Yeah..." Even though he wasn't. Jimmy  
knew he was fine, so he took his t-shirt and underwear off, revealing 10 inches for Jey. _"I want you to be rough with me... tough with me..."_ Sasha's sexual voice  
chimed in Jey's head. _"Holy shit. This is what Jimmy is doing to me. I've never been more turned on in my life."_ Jey said to himself. "Jimmy... Untie my hands... _NOW."  
_ Jey snarled to his brother. Jimmy untied him and stood on his knees on the bed, with his backwards hat on like Jey. Jey did the same thing. "I love you..."


	3. You Ruined My Life

_**WARNING!: VIOLENCE!**_

CH. 4: You Ruined My Life

Miami, FL: 11:55am

August 29, 2017

* * *

Sasha woke up from sleeping in after her match with Alexa Bliss, retaining her title. "Wake up." A voice said softly to Sasha. She turned around and saw Jey, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey I missed you." He kissed her forehead. "I went for a little swim and when I saw you weren't here, I knew you went to your brother's room. So... I went to sleep." Sasha explained. "Wow... You must've been so tired from your match, you went to sleep in your attire. Next time, make sure it's all white and gold. It'll make you look like an angel." He smiled. "OK. I'll make sure to tell the designer that." She smiled and kissed his lips. "You are so perfect, Sash." Jey smiled. 1/2 of the Tag Team Champs and the RAW Women's Champion didn't know that a certain Uso was planning on something to cause his sister-in-law agonizing pain.

* * *

Sasha was hanging out with The Four Horsewomen when she got the most disturbing text and call in her life. _RING!_ "Hello?" "S-S-Sash..." "Jey! You ok?" "Jimmy..." The phone hung up and Sasha was shaking. "Sis, you alright?" Charlotte asked. When Sasha opened her text message from Jey, she nearly had a heart attack. Jey had a broken nose, twisted arm, fractured ankle, busted lip, and... a black eye. "OH NO!" Charlotte panicked as a passed out Sasha laid in her arms. Her phone was in Charlotte's right hand, turned completely off. Becky and Bayley came over to Sasha and tried to wake her up. "What happened?!" "Jey was beaten by his brother, and she passed out!" "We got to get her back to the hotel, STAT!" Becky screamed. She didn't want to lose her bestfriend. None of them did. 10 Minutes Later...

* * *

"Sasha..." "Sash... wake up." "C'mon sis, I can't lose you. Please!" Sasha opened her eyes. The room was spinning and her vision was blurry. "W-Where am I?" Her vision came back and she saw her bestfriends standing over her. "You're in your hotel room." Becky stated as Sasha's memory clicked. "WHERE'S MY SON-OF-A-BITCH BROTHER IN LAW SO I CAN KICK HIS FUCKING TEETH DOWN HIS DAMN THROAT!?" She was irate. "He's-" _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Sash... It's Jimmy. Open the door." "Guys I got a plan. So..." As Sasha told them her plan, she opened the door. "Hey bro. Come in." She smiled. When he walked in, he was greeted by a fierce Bayleyplex. "What the-" He was cut off by an Exploder Suplex from Becky. Then, as he tried to stand, he was knocked back down with a Natural Selection by Charlotte. And he was finished off with a vicious Bank $tatement. He tapped out, but Sasha wouldn't let go until she was done. He looked up and coming from behind the girls was his own brother, looking as good as new (Thanks to Charlotte). "You ruined my life. So... Burn in hell..." Jey started and was joined by the Four Horsewomen "...Bitch."


	4. I Wish He Was Dead

_**DISCLAIMER!: Dreams are real. Just ask Sasha👇**_

CH. 5: I Wish He Was Dead...

Miami, FL: 12:00pm

September 11, 2017

* * *

"When she hit me with Bayley-to-Belly, I was like, "What the HELL?!" Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky were hanging out at the Miami Beach and they were laughing and talking about everything that happened while they were in NXT. "Remember that Iron Man match?" "Oh yeah. You were a ruthless bitch in NXT, Sasha." Becky punched Sasha in the arm. "OUCH! Watch it!" She exclaimed. "DING!" Sasha's phone chimed and it was a text from Jey. She read it and, to say that she was excited was an understatement. "OMG!" "What?" "JEY USO, SEXIEST USO EVER, JUST ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! I'm going to pass out." Sasha shouted as she fainted in Charlotte's arms. This was going to be the best day of her life.

* * *

Jimmy, however, was recovering. "Jey..." "What?" "I'm so sorry..." "You should be, you asshole." "I'm serious. I'm sorry." "You fucking lunatic!" "I will fucking kill you if you ruin my wedding... AGAIN." Jey snarled at his brother. "Know what?!" Jimmy shouted as Jey was leaving. "Yeah. Fuck you." Jey shouted back. Once Jey was outside, he called Sasha. "Hello? Oh, hey Charlotte. Of course she passed out. Right when I'm about to take her to a surprise dinner. Okay, tell her I'm on my way. Thanks. Later." He hung up and started driving.

* * *

When Becky saw Sasha was still passed out, she locked in the Dis-Arm-Her, waking Sasha up instantly. "OK I TAPPED! OK I TAPPED!" Sasha shouted, tapping Becky's arm repeatedly. "Finally, you're awake." Becky smiled. Sasha was so disoriented that she didn't feel Jey wrap his arms around her. She instantly whistled and had Charlotte and Becky attack. She quickly stopped them when she realized it was her boyfriend. "STOP!" She screamed. "Damn... I'll never disrespect you two again." He laughed as he dusted himself off. "So... what in the-" Sasha was cut off by a ring box being put in front of her. "J-Jey... what are you...?" "Sasha... from the first day I met you, I knew we were soulmates. It took me some time to find the right one, but now... I finally found you. So... I want to ask you in person. Mercedes Justine Kaestner-Varnado, will you marry me?" Jey asked, opening the box to reveal a 24K diamond ring. "Well?" Charlotte asked. Sasha didn't know what to do, but it clicked. "Yes." She smiled. Jey smiled excitedly and slid the ring on Sasha's finger. "I love you." He hugged her and sighed. He didn't realize that she was crying on his shoulder. "It's just so much... I've dealt with..." She couldn't form the words the right way. "It's ok baby girl. I got you. I got you." "Promise us that your brother will stay away from her?" The other girls asked. "I promise." He assured them. **"I** wish he was gone... **I** _wish he was DEAD..._ **"** Sasha said lowly so only the girls heard her. Jimmy was about to pay absolute hell for what he did. Little did they know... he was plotting his revenge.


	5. The End?

Chapter 6: Author's Note

I'm going to end the story here. Needless to say, Jimmy Uso never did take revenge, Sasha Banks and Jey Uso got married, and everyone lived together. That's it. Nothing else. I am going to end it because I have new stories to do.


End file.
